Bella meets the Team
by evil evil duck
Summary: my first fanfic please review spencer has a secret he kept from the team will a case in the little town of forks revile the secret and what is with the little boy calling him daddy
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Twilight or Criminal Minds_**

**_Bella- 25_**

**_Reid- 27_**

**_Hotch- 42_**

**_JJ- 31_**

**_Garcia- 30_**

**_Morgon- 31_**

**_Rossi- 56_**

**_Emily- 32_**

* * *

Spencer has been hiding a secret for 2 years from his team so will one slip up get the team to meet the mystery woman in Reid's life or will the team catch them in the acted.

Spencer was in the office taking to his Girlfriend with a smirk on his face the team had just come back from a case about a mother who killed innocent children because her own child died in a hit and run and after that she could not conceive another child so she snapped. But what Spencer didn't realize that the team were behind him standing quietly listening. " Angel you have no idea how happy you've made me." Spencer said quiet into the phone then turned around in shock almost dropping the phone because of said shock all you herd through the phone was.

" Spence baby what happened?" the Mystery Woman shouted through the phone that is when Spencer regained his sense's and announced down the phone " Nothing Bella just work I have to deal with gotta go bye." and hung up the phone and just sat there waiting for someone to speak.

Derek was the first to speak up " So who was that on the phone pretty boy?" Spencer just sat there trying to think of an answer for his friend's but had none so in the end the just told the truth. " Old friend from Arizona, Girlfriend to be precise." he answered, His friend's just stared at him in shock so he just said " So what have we got." he continued.

That was when JJ spoke up " Right there has been 4 murder's in Forks, Washington 4 Girl's brown hair, brown eyes all aged around 20- 25 names are Belle Campbell, Izzy Salvatore, Nina-Bell Lockwood and Iza Hart. All women were raped and murder by getting stabbed to death 16 times and a note left." JJ announced they all start thinking but Morgan is the first one to come out with something " Caucasian Male 20 maybe 21 also maybe out for revenge, what did the note say anyway?" Morgan asked

" It said _she should of just said yes then this would not have happened it's all her fault when you find her tell her this is the reason the why the lion should never fall in love with the lamb._ and that was all that was therein the note." Garcia updated. " Right Team pack up and ship 'em out in 30'" Hotch announced to the rest of them, all you heard was Reid's phone going off.

"Reid you might want to answer that." Garcia hinted as Reid picked up the phone

"Ooh pretty boy talking to his girlfriend" Morgon teased "shut up" Reid mummbled then answered the phone "_hey Spence looks like your coming earler than we thought_" The Mystery Womans vocie came through the speaker.

**_be back soon please review_**


	2. Chapter 2

_I_**_ don't own Twilight or Criminal Minds All human sorry for the wait :( trouble writing._**

* * *

**previous on Bella meets the team**

_"Ooh pretty boy talking to his girlfriend" Morgan teased "shut up" Reid mumbled then answered the phone "hey Spence looks like your coming earlier than we thought?" The Mystery Woman's voice came through the speaker._

* * *

"what? Why? is he there did Edward come to the house" Spence spoke in to the phone. "Yeah he's hear and wont go." Bella replied after that was Reid rushed out of the office the team following behind him. " Well the team and I are just getting out of the office now getting on a plane to come help with a case in forks so tell your Dad we will meet him in the airport." Reid spoke then hung up the phone.

Reid turned to the team and said "come on we have to go now before something happens to her." The team just scrambled on the plane. When Morgan said " Reid you do know we want an explanation for this right" Reid just answered with a simple "on the plane."

As the plane took off all eyes turned to Reid " Okay so..._**(if you read or watched new moon you know what happened)**_then i met her in a collage lecture 3 years later she got a degree in Psychology and art and is a Psychologist more specifically Art therepy and my Girlfreind well wife and now said ex-boyfriend is back and wanting to controll her life again." Spencer explaind whispering the end part. All the other agents stare at him in shock not by the fact that he has a girlfreind but the fact that he is married but Emily was the one who vioced the question they were all wanting to asked. " Reid is there anything else we need to know?" Emily asked " Okay so i may also have a 3 year old son." Reid answerd

**_be back soon please review_**


End file.
